


Starlight

by NervMaiden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I want Lance to be happy, M/M, Mentions of past noncon, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Pining Keith (Voltron), Reader ships klance, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, but also falls for lance, could be read as an OC, reader has memory loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervMaiden/pseuds/NervMaiden
Summary: After being taken prisoner by the Galra, I thought I'd never see anther human ever again.  Then I met Lance.AKA - Female reader is saved by Voltron and falls hard for Lance while helping them defeat Lotor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the most self indulgent thing I've ever done! I took a break from my main Voltron fic to write a goddamn reader insert! Anyways, I hope ya'll like Lance as much as me because this was nothing more than an excuse for me to make my son happy! I have no idea when this will update again but I do have a kind of, sort of plot set out for this. Let me know in the comments if you'd be interested in a part 2....or more! 
> 
> FYI - I have this set right near the end of Season 2. None of team Voltron know who Lotor is and Shiro isn't stuck in the void!

I stopped trying to keep track of time after the first few months in my cell.  I stopped hoping for a rescue after the other members of my team were executed.  I think the only reason I didn’t share their fate was that the emperor's son Lotor had taken to visiting my cell each morning. His visits never lasted long.  He would always leave shortly after bringing me my measly rations the Galra considered food, presumably off to business with his father.  My life seemed to follow a strict pattern and for the time being I was just thankful to be alive.

It wasn’t until one day after the gladiator fights, which I had some how been exempt from.  Being the prince’s favorite did have its perks.  All the fighters were whispering about something I never thought I’d hear, Zarkon losing.  The guards were being particularly aggressive with the prisoners that day because several of Zarkon’s elite forces had been completely destroyed by someone called Voltron.  Not having a cellmate definitely made my life easier, thanks again Lotor, but in this moment I wanted nothing more than someone I could talk to and tell me more about this Voltron.

A few weeks later, at least I think that’s how long it was, keeping track was even more difficult when the prince’s visits became more erratic, something changed.  Nothing that morning had followed the meticulous routine that the empire had for its prisoners.  No single buzz from the obnoxious alarm to signal morning, no rations, no prince, and no gladiator fights.  Instead, we heard loud sirens and shots in the distance.  There was a rumble that got louder as it seemed to get closer.  Everything happened at once.  The giant metal exit door was blown to bits from a huge blast. Debris went flying and dust clouds were everywhere. I thought I heard some of the prisoners next to me shaking at the bars on their cells.  As curious as I was, I had survived this long by keeping to myself and following the rules. I stayed as far as I could from the door.  I sat on the floor, clutching my knees to my chest.  Whoever had invaded Zarkon’s homebase was obviously insane and I wasn’t exactly thrilled to meet them.   


The few guards that had been in the prison at the time were quickly shot down.  I could hear voices nearing my cell.  My heart sank and tears formed on the edge of my eyes when I heard something I hadn’t heard since I got stuck in this horrible place, they were human.  I stumbled in my haste to reach the door.  Before I could get up again, someone approached my cell.

“Hey guys!” the voice shouted, “I’m gonna check this last one!”

The man who entered had a red and white suit of armor on with a V across the chest.  I couldn’t make out any details through the visor covering his entire face, but I knew from the sound of his voice that he was definitely from Earth.  He reached out to help me up, at least I think that’s what he was doing, he didn’t say anything else.  Before I could take his hand, another man appeared behind him. He was wearing the same armor but everything was blue instead of red.

“Damn Keith! That’s not how you help a lady up!” he lowered his gun and bent down to take my hand in his, clicking a button on the side of his helmet, the visor changed, allowing me to see his face more clearly.

“Hey there beautiful, the name’s Lance.” His voice was so soft and soothing.  Hearing, seeing, touching another human was something I never imagined I’d be able to do again.  My emotions overcame me.  I gripped his hand tightly and the tears streamed down my cheeks, falling into my lap.   


“Yeah Lance’s that’s definitely how it’s done!” I heard Keith teasing as he walked out.

Lance stammered as he lifted a hand to my cheek, wiping a tear away, “H-hey! What’s wrong?”

His hand felt so warm. I choked at the sound of my own voice, it had been so long since I actually wanted to talk, “I’m so happy, so...happy” I felt myself collapse into his arms.

When I woke again I was inside a tube, my galra prison clothes were gone and had been replaced a blue and gold silk robe.  The fabric was so soft against my skin.  I felt myself nearly overcome with emotions again when the tube opened and the glass disappeared.  My head felt so clouded and I was surprised by how weak my legs were.  I stepped into the room, my eyes struggling to focus on anything for too long.  I felt myself about to collapse again but I was caught by a pair of strangely familiar arms.

“Hey beautiful,” I had no idea how much time had passed but I definitely remembered his voice, “You feeling better? These Altean healing pods have saved my ass once or twice so I know how it feels.”

“Y-yeah,” I looked up and the room was full of so many unfamiliar faces, but 5 of them were human so I wasn’t complaining. I softly rubbed my arm, savoring the feeling of smooth silk on my skin, “Uh, where exactly am I?”

“This is the castle of lions miss,” the woman who approached me had gorgeous white hair tied back up in a bun, dark skin and strange markings under her eyes, “I’m Princess Allura of planet Altea and these are the paladins of Voltron. They saved you from the evil tyrant Zarkon’s prison.”

My chest tightened at the name, “Oh I definitely know who he is but who is Voltron?” I tilted my head slightly and eyed the group, I found myself focusing a particular interest in what Lance had to say. 

“Poor thing!” Lance spoke up right away, “She’s never even heard of Voltron!”, He wiped an invisible tear from his eye, “Zarkon must truly pay for keeping a beauty like you locked away from the universe!” He slid closer to me, offering me his hand, “Don’t worry, you're safe now here with me.”

I couldn’t help but giggle at his words.  For the first time, I got a good look at his face.  His skin was a warm tan color, the kind that you can’t help but be reminded of a warm sunset on the beach when you look at it.  His eyes were a deep blue, practically sparkling as a grin graced his mouth.   


Before I could reply, one of the others shouted, “Be careful Lance! Remember what happened last time a girl laughed at your lame flirting attempts?”

“I still would have paid money to see your face when Keith had to come untie you from that tree!” the shortest one shouted back.

His face reddened slightly, “Yeah yeah guys laugh it up! Ignore them um, what’s your name my lady?” he grabbed my hands and held them tightly.

With just a simple question I felt my chest tighten, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out and the tears started flowing before I could stop them. My knees gave in and I fell to the floor, sitting on the steps just outside the pod. I pulled my knees tightly to my body and wrapped my arms around them, hiding my face as the tears came faster.

“Hey! What’s...Are you alright?” Lance panicked bending down with me.

“Coran!” Allura yelled, “Get her some food!”

“Yes Princess!” The spritely older gentleman with the mustache ran from the room

I wiped my tears and looked up.  The faces around me looked so concerned.  I couldn’t help but cheer up at the thought that all these people cared about me even if I didn’t know my own name; my name, “I - I can’t remember.” I admitted looking at the floor. Lance’s arm wrapped around my shoulders.  I was too embarrassed look at him directly so I let myself sink into his touch, his grip on my shoulder tightened gently. I wiped my eyes and sniffled before talking, “When I was first taken captive, Zarkon’s forces tortured my team and I,” I felt Lance’s hand grip my shoulder tighter again, “I don’t remember much after I was taken from my ship. My team was killed and I probably would have been too if it wasn’t for the emperor’s son.”

“ZARKON HAS A SON?” all the other humans shouted in nearly perfect unison.

“Allura,” The tallest one with a scar across the bridge of his nose calmly addressed the princess, “Were you aware of this?”   


Allura shook her head, “I had heard rumors but nothing substantial,” she turned to me, “Miss, after you’ve eaten will you please tell us more? Voltron could really use your assistance.”   


I nodded, attempting to wipe the last evidence of tears from my face.

Coran returned with a platter that contained absolutely nothing resembling food.  I thanked him and set it in my lap.

Lance leaned in and whispered, “It tastes better than it looks!” with that grin again.

I smiled back, “After eating galra rations, this looks delicious!”

“We’ll let you eat in peace miss,” Allura announced, as if signaling everyone to leave.

Even though the rational side of me knew they weren’t actually leaving, my pulse quickened at the thought of being alone again.  Lance’s arm slowly lifted off my shoulders as he stood up to leave. I felt the air leaving my lungs, “Please stay!” My voice was much louder than necessary, “I- I mean if you’re not busy.”  I was met with concerned, but caring looks. Lance was instantly back by my side.

I tried to elaborate more without getting worked up again, “I have no idea how long I was trapped in that hell but,” my eyes felt heavy again with the threat of tears, “You all are the first friendly faces I’ve seen in a long time. The only company I’ve had is the prince and he was, well, let’s just say the only reason I’m still breathing is because he um,” the next words were very difficult to get out, “h-he took a liking to me.”

I didn’t even realize that Lance’s arm was back resting gently around my shoulders until his grip tightened again, “You don’t have to worry about him anymore! Voltron will kick his ass into the next universe before he can hurt anyone else!”

I giggled again, to anyone else his constant flirting might be annoying but I couldn’t help but feel like deep down he really meant every single word.  I looked up from the food goo and smiled. His cheeks were definitely blushing, which made me laugh again.

“If you insist miss, we’ll stay with you and then when you’re ready any information you could provide would be a big help!” the taller man with the scar smiled.   


Everyone joined Lance and I sitting around the room.  They told me about Voltron and all the planets they had formed an alliance with against the galra empire.  I tried my best to answer the questions they had about me, but once I actually thought about it there was very little I could remember from before my time in Zarkon’s prison.  The smallest one, Pidge, asked me if I had ever seen another human.  She had lost her family to the galra and as much as I wanted to help her I had never seen any other humans.  I learned a lot about each member of the group but I still found myself hanging off of every word Lance said.  He told me about his big Cuban family, his time at the Garrison, about how cool each of his teammates were. The more I heard about this Voltron the more I couldn’t wait to see the mighty force that was slowly but surely taking down Zarkon’s forces. 

So engrossed in the conversation I didn’t even notice Coran come over and grab my empty tray, “Are you feeling better miss?” His voice was so comforting, like a father.

I nodded, “Thank you so much everyone.  I wish I could remember more to help you but,” suddenly something that at the time seemed insignificant resurfaced, “Wait! Before you rescued me, the prince mentioned having a arguement with the king.  He hardly ever told me about anything serious so it must have been something that really bothered him. Shortly after that I started hearing rumors about Voltron and then you all showed up.”

“Hm,” Shiro pondered, eyeing Allura, “Do you think that could have been when we stopped his forces on Taujeer?”

“Possibly. That was a close call on our part however so why would that have caused such a rift between uh, miss?” She turned to me, “Do you by chance know the princes name?”

“Lotor,” the name on my tongue felt toxic, “From what I gathered, he didn’t exactly see eye to eye with his father. He left the base very frequently.”

“Different ideals possibly?” Shiro suggested.

I shrugged, “He hardly ever told me anything important.  Our conversation was more uh,” I closed my eyes, wishing I could forget the disgusting things Lotor would tell me, my voice lowered.  Maybe talking so low I could barely hear myself would make the words come easier, “He loved to tell me how grateful I should be too him.”

“If this is too difficult miss, you don’t have to keep talking about him,” Shiro’s voice was so comforting. I nodded wiping my eyes before they started crying again.

Suddenly Lance shot to his feet, “I got it! Let’s show her Voltron!”

Keith, who had been silent spoke up right away, “Lance you just wanna show off again and we all know where that left us last time.”

Lance shook his head with a sigh, “Jealousy thy name is Keith. You’re just upset that I never offer to take  _ you _ for a ride in Blue.”

“No,” Keith deadpanned, “I just don’t want to go chasing after your lion through another asteroid field because you wanted to impress another pretty girl! No offense miss”

I smiled as I stood up, “You two must be very close.”

The room erupted with laughs! “These two? No way!” Pidge shouted.  Through all the comments from others about how there’s absolutely no way Keith and Lance could ever be close I noticed a very flustered Keith blush slightly before rolling his eyes.

Lance just shook it off, “Keith and I were rivals back at the garrison but now we’re both on the same team! Anyways beautiful, how about we get you changed and I’ll take you for a ride!” He eyed the clothes I was wearing with a smirk.

I lifted the silk robe, “Where did these even come from?”

Keith grinned, “Oh those belong to - ”

“Allura!” Lance shouted, interrupting him, “Do you have anything that mi belleza can wear?”

Allura chuckled, “I’m sure I can find something. Come with me miss.”  She motioned for me to follow her.  I reluctantly left Lance’s side, still processing his comment. 

I couldn’t help but feel intimidated by Princess Allura as we walked through the unfamiliar corridors, even though I just met her she had a confidence that you couldn’t help but respect.  I also sensed that she had a side to her that the paladins didn’t always see, one of a lonely girl who just wanted to see her family again.  Once in Allura’s room she took out a few things from her wardrobe, most of which were dresses.   


As she set the clothing out she spoke softly, “I’m so sorry that all this happened to you.  The galra have taken the lives and homes of many people.”

“I’m very grateful to you and your paladins,” I browsed the different dresses and settled on a purple and gold one, “I honestly don’t know how much longer I could have survived, Lotor seemed to be getting more and more violent every time I saw him. It was only a matter of time before something worse happened.”

A sadness overcame her eyes as she hugged me.  Surprised at first, it took me a moment to realize what was happening.  Just as I hugged her back she pulled away, hands on my shoulders, “Enough sad talk! Let’s find you a proper outfit” She lowered her eyes a little, noting the one I was holding, “I think this one would suit you better,” she lifted a royal blue and white dress with a beautiful golden floral print.  The flowers were thick near the bottom and became more sparse as the design traveled up the skirt, “Yes! Definitely this one!”

After what had to be months in the galra prison, wearing scraps and surviving purely by dumb luck, I didn’t even recognize myself as I continued to stare in the mirror. I saw Allura peeking back in from behind me, I turned and rushed to hug her, “Thank you so much Princess! I love it!”

Conversation echoed through the castle as we walked back to join the others.  The closer we got the faster I felt my heartbeat racing.  Even before being captured, I could never recall wearing something this opulent.   _ What if I look out of place? What will Lance say? _ I just had to keep telling myself everything would be fine. However, when we opened the door everything went silent.  I followed shyly behind Allura.

“Oh quiznak,” I heard Lance whisper.

Shiro shook his head with a smile, “You look beautiful miss.  I know it must be difficult to adjust, but I hope you start to feel more like yourself now,” he addressed Allura, “Why have we never seen you in that outfit Princess?” _ Is he blushing?  _ I thought to myself noting his cheeks, 

She shrugged, “Father got it for me to wear to a formal dinner and I never wore it again. Since waking up, our main priority has been fighting Zarkon, not throwing dinner parties.”

“We should through another party! Like we did with the Arusians back on Planet Arus,” Pidge spoke up.

“You mean the one where Lance was almost killed and we almost lost all the lions to Sendak?” Keith asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

“Yeah but before that it was a lot of fun!” Pidge defended.

Lance had been quiet.  I looked up at him hoping to figure out what he was thinking, the instant our eyes met he flushed and looked away.  “Um Lance,” I had no idea where this boldness was coming from but I kept talking, “Will you still take me for a ride in your lion?”

His cheeks turned bright red, his eyes widen.  I think his mouth opened slightly but no sound came out.  Keith laughed, “I think you broke him! Hey!” He shook Lance’s shoulder, “Earth to Lance! A pretty girl just asked you if she could ride your lion, are you even listening?”

He shook his head snapping himself out of his trance, “Of course Keith!” He stepped forward and took my hand, “It would be my pleasure! Bye guys, mi belleza and I are off to explore!”

Allura yelled, “Remember what happened last time Lance! The Voltron lions are not toys!”

Shiro put a hand on her shoulder, “Let him have a little fun Princess. We are all on standby if something goes wrong.”   


Without letting go of his hand, Lance led me down a brightly lit hall.  Expertly navigating the castle until we reached our destination.  Nothing could have prepared me for the magnificence that was the blue lion.  Towering over us, I could feel a comforting presence surrounding me.  As if Lance himself was suddenly enveloping my very being.  The room felt warm.  It was a feeling I hadn’t experienced since being captured.  I stood in awe of the mighty robot lion, complete loss for words.

“This is Blue!” Lance smiled, “Gorgeous isn’t she?”

“She’s beautiful,” was about all I could manage.

“Don’t just stand there! Let’s go!” Lance grabbed my hand and led me to the front of the lion where a hatch opened allowing us inside. The cockpit was emitting a soft blue light.  Controls on all sides of a central chair.  Lance motioned for me to enter first.  I hesitantly stepped inside, every movement careful as though I would break anything if I touched it.  I felt Lance come up behind me, “If you think this is impressive,” he sat down in the chair and began pressing various controls, “watch this!” 

I felt the floor shake. I looked out the windows in front of me as the scenery began to move. I instinctively grabbed the back of the chair for support.  We began moving faster and faster as we were launched through a blue tunnel.  Suddenly we were outside the castle and surrounded by open space. Mouth open in awe I walked as close to the glass as I could. Lance turned blue so I could see the castle of lions.  It hovered in open space, surrounded by the light from nearby stars illuminating the blue and purple colored sky, space dust and small asteroids floated nearby.       


“It’s nice to be out here and enjoy the scenery for once,” Lance got up and stood beside me, “We’re alway out here fighting aliens and defeating evil so it’s nice to relax for a minute.”

“This is incredible Lance! Thank you so much for showing me this, after being trapped so long I started to lose hope that I’d ever be free again!”

“You think this is cool? Check this out!” he ran back to the controls.  A huge smile on his face I couldn’t help but lose myself in. I could feel Blue’s energy increasing along with her pilot’s.  Lance aimed at a nearby asteroid and blasted it with a beam of energy, but it didn’t explode like I expected. 

“Did you turn that to ice?” I asked, my voice rising with enthusiasm as I realized what he did.

“Yep!” He grinned, “Now watch this!” 

I felt Blue’s energy change again, this time I watched with anticipation but I didn’t see anything.  Just as I was about to turn away, the asteroid exploded!  Microscopic ice crystals hovered in place, sprinkling the sky with frozen particles, shining softly in the starlight. 

“This is beautiful Lance, how’d you do that?” I wanted to turn and look at him but I was mesmerized by the sight before me. 

“Blue has a sonar that has come in handy lots of times! It was way cooler when Hunk and I were...Oh quiznak” he stopped talking suddenly.  I heard him frantically hitting controls, attention on something else entirely.

“Allura! Get everyone to the lions!” He yelled into the intercom, “We’ve got company out here!” He turned to me, “I’m so sorry about this! I should have listened to everyone and never brought you out here!”

I swallowed hard because from outside Blue’s safe walls, I could hear a voice that I never wanted to hear again. It echoed through the once beautiful space, tainting the peace with its malice, “Paladins of Voltron, you have taken something of mine. I’m here to take it back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! I never expected the response I've gotten to this story! Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments!!! I hope everyone likes part 2, I must have rewritten it like 3 times because it was never quite good enough. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the first one, but there will be a part 3 since I had a scene I wanted to put in this chapter but I felt it reached a natural ending point. So check back often, hopefully chapter 3 will come easier to me. I'd love to hear any ideas you guys might have or things you'd like to see!! Let's make our boy happy ^^
> 
> Enjoy~

I stood motionless in my once peaceful place staring outside of blue’s windows.  A huge galra warship was nearly on top of us.  I vaguely heard Lance communicating with the castle but  my attention was being consumed by Lotor’s disembodied voice.  I may not have been able to see him but I knew the look that would be on his face in this moment and I knew exactly why he was here. When he spoke again, I crouched on the ground covering my ears, _Please no, don’t make me go back there._ _I’m safe here! I don’t want to go back there!_

“Last chance paladins, give me back my property and I will leave you at the mercy of my father’s wrath.” I closed my eyes, fighting back tears.  I’d already wasted so many on that monster, but it was easier said than done.  Remaining crouched on the floor, I looked up at Lance, who met my eyes with a warm smile.

“Hey, don’t look so down!” he grinned, “You’ve got Voltron on your side now!”

I tried to smile and feel hopeful as I looked back out the glass to see that the others had joined us.  My eyes immediately gravitated to Shiro and the black lion.  It towered over the rest, projecting an air of hope and salvation to everyone within reach.  Then there was Hunk, the yellow lion looked as if it'd be able to smash through anything Lotor could throw at them.  The red and green lions were smaller, but each looked very deadly in their own way.  Keith flew red expertly around them before finally hovering right next to us.  The green lion hovered cautiously between Shiro and Hunk, as if waiting for the right moment.

The team had tried to explain exactly what Voltron was but I still wasn’t convinced that these giant robotic cats could transform into the universe’s greatest defender.

My eyes turned back Lance when I heard his voice as he continued communicating with Shiro and the team, “Got it Shiro! I don’t think blue and I will have any problems. We’ll send this lotion guy crying back to Zarkon!”

I couldn’t help but laugh a little at Lance’s obvious disregard for Lotor’s name. I also couldn’t but feel better listening to him speak so confidently.  I wanted to help them so badly but there was nothing I could do.  I had already told them everything Lotor told me and I had never been much of a fighter. I was completely useless.

“Alright blue! Let’s go!” I felt the floor buzz as blue took off.  Staying low, I did my best to see the battle and not get in Lance’s way. His piloting skills were amazing! He maneuvered blue so smoothly, gliding along the underside of Lotor’s ship, blasting it with his ice ray! I could also see Keith following Lance’s path on the opposite side shooting flames, leaving a track of explosions in his wake. 

“Sharp work samurai!” Lance complemented Keith’s skills.  I couldn’t help but wonder if their constant bickering was all an act and deep down they really cared for each other.  In my limited view, I saw the yellow lion slashing into the ship with its razor sharp claws.  The green lion however was nowhere in sight, but Pidge must have been there somewhere because just then Lance complemented Pidge’s work disabling Lotor’s ion cannon. The castle of lions was now surrounded by a huge blue shield, firing relentlessly at the ship.   

“Alright blue you ready?” Lance tightened his grip on the controls. I looked up to meet his gaze, “Get ready for Voltron!”  I waited.  Unconsciously holding my breath.  I remembered everything they all told me about forming Voltron, but I didn’t notice any difference.  Blue felt the same and I could still see the others out the window. Nothing had happened.  

“I’m sorry guys, I guess I messed up,” Lance’s eyes dropped, his voice was lower than I’d ever heard it.  I felt my heart ache because even though I couldn’t hear the other end of the conversation, I knew immediately what was wrong.  It was me. They couldn’t form Voltron because of me.  Lotor was going to win, all because of me.

I stood up, gathering every bit of courage I could find, “Lance,” he looked up at me with a faint smile, “Is there a way to send a message to Lotor?”

His eyebrows lowered as if he already knew what I was going to say.  He spoke slowly at first, “Yeah I could project your voice for him to hear,” then he was practically shouting, “But there’s no way I’m not letting you go back to that monster! We’ll think of something, don’t you worry about a thing!” He winked, but I could tell he was still worried.

I took a deep breath and sighed, “Look, you can’t form Voltron because I’m here, right?” he looked away, speechless, “Then let me tell him that I’ll go back as long as he leaves you all alone!  If that’s what it takes, then I’ll go back.  It’s the least I can do,” I felt my chest ache at his pained expression, my eyes shot to ground as I finished talking, “I’ve never been much of a fighter, so if I leave then you can go back to saving the universe,” I looked at him with a smile, “Besides, then you can come rescue me ag-” my words were cut off.

We heard his voice echoing through space again, “Oh how disappointing. I had such high expectations for the so called legendary defender.  Without Voltron you fools are no match for me.  Give me what I desire and I shall be on my way.” There was a slight pause. His next words sent shivers through my entire body, “I know you’re listening my dear,” my chest tightened, “Do you really want to keep causing problems for these nice people?  Just come back to me, I promise that your punishment for leaving will be swift.  You’re being such an inconvenience, I taught you better than this.” I felt all the air leave my lungs, breathing became nearly impossible. _N-no I don’t want to go back there_ . _No please, I’m safe here. I don’t want to go back! Don’t make me go with him!_ I closed my eyes and held my ears, hoping it was all a bad dream, even though at this point I knew better.  My time in that nightmare had been all too real.  Now that I was free, the thought of going back terrified me more than I realized, I didn’t know if I’d survive long enough for Lance to rescue me a second time.  But if I didn’t go with him, Lotor would never stop hunting me.  He’d follow us until he could claim his prize.  By staying, I’d be putting all of team Voltron and everything they’ve done fighting Zarkon in jeopardy.  If I left at least they would be free to continue fighting Zarkon. Maybe in order for the safety of the entire universe I could go back to that place.

“I’m becoming very impatient my dear. You know I do not like to be kept waiting, should I tell your new friends about the last time you kept me waiting?  I wonder if your body could take more than th-”  His voice was interrupted by Lance projecting his own from inside blue.

“Hey Loser! If I had to listen to your whining all day I’d run away too! Voltrons got better things to do than deal with a spoiled brat like you!” He turned to me with a smile and a thumbs up.

Lotor’s voice was becoming increasingly agitated, “Blue paladin, I would suggest not antagonizing me further,” there was a slight pause, “I hope those aren’t feelings I’m sensing from you.  It certainly isn’t wise to risk my wrath, especially when it’s my property that you're after.  I assure you some damaged goods isn’t worth it.”

All the rage I had suppressed for so long finally exploded!  Why was I sitting here listening to this? I’m not his prisoner anymore and he can’t talk like he owns me.  I survived by bottling my emotions and never letting them show but I didn’t have to do that anymore! I stood as tall as I could, leaning over, practically in Lance’s lap in order to get as close to that creep as possible and just started shouting!

“Lotor! I’m not your plaything anymore! You can’t order me around and expect me to come crawling back.  I am free and I don’t owe you a damn thing!  These people have helped me more than you ever could imagine!  You’re going to lose! Voltron, along with myself and all the planets they’ve liberated from your control, is going to destroy you right along with your father's empire!”

“Roger that Shiro!” Lance was talking thru his helmet again, “Let’s do it!”

Suddenly, the blue lion felt different.  It wasn’t just Lance that I could feel.  I could feel all 5 of them at once, surrounding me, keeping me safe.  I knew my words weren’t just empty threats because I had all these friends behind me.  I felt blue pull towards the rest of them and change again.  After it was over, I couldn’t see the others anymore but I felt their presence more than ever.

I maneuvered my way around Lance’s chair so I was standing in front of him, “Lance!” I shouted leaning closer to the window, “Are we a leg?”

“We sure are mi belleza!” I gasped as he pulled me into his lap, “Let’s send this loser packing, what do ya say?”

The fight didn’t last long because as soon as we formed Voltron, Lotor sent us one last message before retreating, “This isn’t over paladins! I _will_ get back what's mine.”  
And with that he was gone.

We separated back into lions quickly and began making our way back to the castle.  I expected the scenery outside to rush by but the stars moved slowly as I watched the others fly back to the ship.  I turned to Lance.

“Hey,” he looked away, “I appreciate what you were gonna do but, I think the reason we were able to form Voltron is because blue recognized your will to fight and stand up to him.” My face flushed as I felt his hand wrap around my waist, pulling me closer.  I’d been so focused on everything else I didn’t realize I was still sitting in his lap, He turned back to look at me, “But don’t go getting reckless or anything. Keith does that enough for everyone!”

Just then Keith’s face appeared on a projection right in front of me, with a wide grin, “If you’re gonna talk shit Lance, next time at least turn your comms off.” Lance shouted back a retort and all I could do was laugh, _I’m so lucky to have been saved by such a wonderful group of idiots._

The rest of the day was quiet.  Hunk prepared us a wonderful looking meal, much better than the green goo Coran had offered me earlier.  Lance spent the whole time bragging about his best friend’s skills in the kitchen.  Shortly after that, Allura deemed it time for us retire for the night and she walked me to what would be my room.  As we walked, it occurred to me that I was still wearing the dress she had given me earlier.

“Allura?”

“Yes dear?” He voice was so calming.

“Do you think I could have those silk robes I was wearing earlier? I want to sleep in them.”

I knew Lance had followed us, but he’d been quiet until the cough I just heard from behind us.  I figured his room was simply in the same direction Allura and I were heading.

Allura giggled, “Of course dear, I’ll go grab them.” She turned to Lance with a smirk, “Lance? Could you show her the rest of the way to her room?”

He simply nodded and took Allura’s place next to me.

Allura started back down the hallway and soon Lance and I were alone. 

Despite the fact that I just met him, I could tell silence wasn’t exactly his thing. Up until now, he’d been very talkative.  Now he just looked uncomfortable and I hoped we’d reach our destination soon.  Thankfully, he stopped at the next door on our left, “Here’s your room,” the door opened automatically as we approached it.  I started to walk inside and he held out a hand, gently grabbing my shoulder, “Hey, if you need anything at all. Don’t be afraid to come find me.  Even if you think it’s nothing!  Anything I can do to help, I’m here for you! My room is back down the hall, first on your right.”

I smiled, “Thanks Lance, this has all been-” I lost all thoughts as he pulled me into a tight hug.

“Promise me that you’ll never offer to go back to that monster again, ok?” his voice was so soft as he spoke quietly into my ear.

I smiled and hugged him back, “Ok, I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get to the update, I need to say thank you so much for all the comments and love you guys have been giving this!! I hope you like where I take this, as I said on the last update, I'm definitely open to suggestions! You are the reader too so if you have anything you want to see please tell me! I'm so excited for what I've got planned for the next couple chapters!!
> 
> Last thing, this chapter gets more into what happened to our reader at the prison. Nothing graphic yet but just heads up! 
> 
> Enjoy ~

Even with the incredibly soft robes Allura had retrieved for me, sleep was nearly impossible.  It felt like a lifetime since I had to worry about falling asleep on my own, thanks to the wonders of the Altean healing pods, and while this room was like a palace compared to that small cell I spent so many sleepless nights in, the darkness and loneliness were the all same once I was alone.  Lance had offered to stay with me, but I assured him that I would be fine.  I’d already inconvenienced them all so much, especially him. I wrapped myself up in the warm blankets and sighed as I replayed the day's events over and over in my head, particularly the part where they failed to form Voltron and the devastating look on Lance’s face.  That all too familiar feeling began to overtake me, the sinking pit in my stomach and the continuous reminder that all would have gone well if I wasn’t there.

_ The stone floor was cold.  My neck was sore from yet another visit from Lotor.  I couldn’t allow myself to cry because I knew he was looking for a reaction but each visit made it harder and harder to stay strong.  Thankfully his special visits didn’t come too frequently.  I heard footsteps nearing my cell.  Panic rushed through my bloodstream as my cell door creaked open again. _

_ He entered slowly, each step with careful precision, “I can tell my suspicion was correct and I didn’t do a good enough job earlier my dear,” Lotor’s voice filled the darkness.  I was silent, feigning sleep even though I knew he’d see right through me.  _

_ “Nothing to say? Well, we can change that.” He swiftly reached down and grabbed my hair, yanking my head sharply from its place on the ground.  His grip tightened, “Now let’s try this again,” he ran a finger slowly from my temple, down and across my neck, “Was that any way to behave for the man who saved your life?” _

_ “No, my prince.” I winced as he pulled my hair.    
_

_ “That’s my girl, where would you be if not for my generosity?” _

_ My voice cracked as I tried to speak, “I’d be dead, my prince.” _

_ “Good,” he softened his grip, “Now promise me that you won’t embarrass me like that again.” _

_ “I promise,” my voice was quiet. _

_ His hand gripped my neck hard as he choked me just enough to make breathing difficult, “Louder my dear.” _

_ “I p-promise I won’t e-embarrass you again my p-prince” I did my best to raise my voice through the pain. _

_ “Better,” he loosened his grip and gently rubbed his hand along my neck, “See what happens when you cooperate? One last question and I’ll let you sleep, you look exhausted. Tell me who do you belong to?” _

I felt the sweat beginning to form on my forehead as my eyes flew open.  It took a moment for my mind to realize that I was no longer in that cold cell. I was safe and warm here, wrapped up in soft blankets, surrounded by my new friends.  I sat up and rubbed my eyes.  There was no clock in my room and space had a way of messing with your internal alarm, but I was certain that it was still the middle of the night.    


Falling asleep again was even harder than the first time.  I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before finally making the decision to take Lance up on his offer,  _ Where did he say his room was again? _

I grabbed my pillow and gripped it tightly as I ventured out into the quiet hallway.  For a 10,000 year old castle it made hardly any noise.  There was a dim blue illuminating the path as I silently made my way to the first door on my left.  When I reached my destination I immediately regretted leaving my room and I wished that my body could just magically be back in my bed.  I stood there like an idiot convincing myself not to turn around,  _  This is stupid, I shouldn’t have left my room.  It’s late, he doesn't need me bothering him anymore.  This is my problem, not his.   _ As much as my brain tried to tell me otherwise, I hesitantly stepped forward to the automatic door. I stood dumbstruck as the door opened.

Pidge was sitting at a small desk across from her bed.  She looked up from the mechanical device she was tinkering with, “Oh hey there, everything ok?” 

“A-ah Pidge, I’m so sorry, ” I stammered, “I-I thought, gah I’m sorry Pidge- ” 

She cut me off with a laugh, “Hey hey it’s fine, I was up anyways working on the latest version of Rover,” She held up this small geometric robot.  She flicked a few switches, pushed some buttons and suddenly the small robot began hovering right by her side.  Lance had mentioned Pidge and Hunk both being incredibly smart but I was still impressed, “Anyways, what’d ya need? Get lost looking for the bathroom?” She laughed again.

My body relaxed a little seeing she wasn’t mad and I smiled, “Not exactly, I was actually looking for Lance’s room.”

“Oh?” her sweet smile was replaced with an evil grin, “You do know that it’s like 3 a.m. right?”

I flushed, “Y-yeah but he said,” she waved me off with a laugh.

“I’m just kidding, his room is right across the hall,” she pointed out the door, the sweet smile returning.    


I thanked her and turned to leave but she stopped me, “Hey since you’re here, I have a request.”  I looked puzzled,  _ what could she possibly need from me?  _  She continued, “I had my suspicions but this definitely confirms it,” I tilted my head even more confused than before.  She smiled, “Lance may seem like just a big goofball but he cares about this team probably more than any of us and,” she took a deep breath and sighed, “I guess what I’m saying is I think you can both help each other ok?”  Before I had a chance to respond she had already switched topics, “Oh and ask him if he has any better nickname ideas for you!  It better be something that we can all call you!”

I chuckled softly, “Sure thing.”  I turned again to leave, hearing the sound of the automatic door close behind me.

After my embarrassing detour, I was right back where I started.  Standing outside Lance’s, correct, room debating whether or not to go back.  Pidge’s words fresh in my mind.  It didn’t take a long time of knowing Lance to realize that Pidge was absolutely right, Lance cared immensely about each of his teammates.  _ But why should he care about me? We just met.  _ I sighed. I had come this far, I might as well do it. I stepped towards the door and held my breath.    


Lance’s room was exactly the same as mine, but for some reason I felt more at ease. I could see that he was sleeping so I took a moment to look around as I approached the bed. His jacket hung on the wall by the door, his shoes placed neatly below. I noticed a pair of fuzzy blue lion slippers on the floor next to the bed. I tiptoed quietly through the room until I made my way to the bed. I had to suppress a giggle when I realized he was sleeping with an eye mask and headphones. Despite my nerves, I reached out a hand to wake him up. I timidly nudged his arm, whispering his name.

“Lance?” I wasn’t even sure if he could hear me through those headphones. 

It didn’t take much to wake him up, in fact he moved so fast I stepped back as he ripped the eye mask off, “Everything alright beautiful?”     


“I’m sorry for bothering you-” 

“No no no! I told you it’s fine!” he was wide awake now, propping himself up on one elbow, “What’s wrong?”

“Well I had a nightmare and I couldn’t sleep.” I spoke into my pillow, embarrassed for acting like such a child.

He sat up, setting his mask and headphones aside.  He looked up with a smile and patted the bed, “Sit down. My mama was always the best at handling these situations and I learned from the master! Do you want to talk about it?”

I joined him on the bed, crisscrossing my legs, still clinging to my pillow, I shook my head no.

“Ok, no problem,” his voice was tender.  He spoke slow as if not wanting to startle me, “You know the best remedy for bad dreams?  Think of something that makes you happy.  Before we came out here and became great defenders of the universe, I always loved when it would rain. My nephew and I would spend the whole time splashing in puddles,” he laughed fondly, “His mom would always get so mad at me but it was worth it! Is there anything you can remember that made you happy?”

I took a deep breath and pondered his question.  As much as I wanted to remember my past, I could only remember a few bits and pieces, none of which were very happy memories.  I held my eyes shut tight as I struggled to remember anything, anything at all from before I was captured.  I collapsed into my pillow and hid my face from him,  _ how can he be so positive and comforting to a complete stranger? I wish there was something I could do for him.   _ My body twitched as I felt his hand begin rubbing my back.    


I slowly pulled myself back up and eyed him sadly, “Why are you being so nice to me Lance?  We just met.  For all you know I could be a spy sent here by Lotor-”

“Yeah you could,” he cut me off, “But you’re not.”

“How do you know? I can’t even remember my own name! I could be a spy and I wouldn’t even know it!” My voice was louder than intended at the realization of what I’d just said. Lotor could have easily let Voltron capture me and then come simply to make sure I was here. 

He flashed a sad smile, “I saw how you reacted at just the sound of his voice.  Spy or not, I know fear when I see it.”

My heart ached at his honesty.  He definitely got that part right, Lotor terrified me.

“Ya know,” he continued, eyes in his lap, “I’m not trying to pressure you or anything, but it might help if you talk about it … you know when you're ready,” he quickly added.    


Deep down I knew he was right.  I didn’t think I was ready to tell just anyone, but maybe I could tell Lance.  He’s been so open about his past and his family that I wanted to return the favor. I took a deep breath and kept my head down as I began speaking.

“Well, I guess the earliest thing I can remember is,” for some reason when I started talking I realized that I remembered what my team and I were doing when we were captured, “I was the captain of my small team.  Our company's space station had been damaged by some strange energy and our mission was to go fix it, but then,” I stopped. Remembering what happened next, my mind flashed back to the dream and I felt tears forming on the corner of my eyes.

“Hey please don’t cry,” Lance smiled as he wiped the tear before it could fall, “Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

I did my best to tell Lance how my team and I were ambushed when we arrived at the station.  I still couldn’t remember how I ended up in the prison but almost immediately my crew was killed and I met Lotor.

“It didn’t start off so bad,” I tried to rationalize with myself as I continued, “Lotor was nice.  He gave me a cell to myself and made sure I got regular meals. All the others were forced to fight in these horrible gladiator fights, probably similar to the fights that Shiro mentioned. But then...” my voice trailed off.  I hadn’t ever voiced what Lotor did to me.  This is the first time I’ve tried to talk about it and I didn’t think I was ready.

Lance grabbed my hand and held it tightly, “It’s ok mi belleza, don’t push yourself too far.”

Hearing the nickname Lance had started called me reminded me of my talk with Pidge, “Oh Lance, Pidge asked me if you could think of a nickname that all of them could call me.  I don’t know why they can’t just use the one you’ve been using though,”

“Oh uh well,” even in the dark I could see his cheeks flush, “Do you know any Spanish?”

I shook my head no.

He scooted closer to me.  He brought his other hand up and caressed my cheek, “I hope you don’t mind but I’ve sort of been calling you my beautiful woman.”

My pulse quickened, my heart nearly beating right out of my chest.  That boldness I’d experienced earlier decided to make a return appearance, “Oh, uh no I-I don’t mind.  Yeah Pidge is right we need something else because ... you’re the only person I want calling me that.”

The smile that graced his lips made me completely forget everything we’d just talked about as I stared at it.  His eyes lit up as he spoke, “Anything for you mi belleza.” He yawned loudly and stretched his arms out, “We should get some sleep, long day of defending the universe tomorrow!”

I didn’t want to leave but I knew he was right.  I stood up to leave and he grabbed my hand, “Where do you think you’re going?  There’s plenty of room here for both of us.  You won’t have any more nightmares with me around!”  He moved closer to the wall and made room for me to lay close next to him.  I rejoined him on the bed, this time under the covers.  Soon after he fell back asleep.  I couldn’t argue that being with him like this would definitely keep the nightmares away however now I couldn’t sleep for a completely different reason.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up when a small alarm on Lance’s wall began going off.  I stretched my arms out the best I could on Lance’s small bed.  As I tried to sit up I was stopped by Lance’s arm that had wrapped across my waist during the night.  I was so thankful it was just us because my face must have been bright red.   _ I can’t believe I slept with him last night!   _ I carefully slid his arm off and attempted to make it back to my room without being spotted.  Unfortunately that only lasted until I got to the door.  The automatic door opened to reveal Pidge, also just leaving her room.    


She grinned at me, “Well good morning, I see you found Lance’s room alright.”  She eyed my bedhead and the pillow still clutched in my arm, “But I see you had some trouble finding your room again though.”

My already red cheeks got warmer, “Pidge, I u-uh I swear it’s not what-”

She laughed, “I’m just kidding, you’re so serious. I would imagine you spent most of the night talking and you ending up falling asleep, am I right?”

_ Aside from the part where Lance asked me to sleep with him?  _ “Yeah that’s about how it went.”

Just then Allura’s voice came out of nowhere, “Paladins, please come to the bridge! We’ve received a distress call.”

“Can you go wake Lance up?” Pidge grabbed this orange device that looked like a cell phone, “I’m gonna go see if Hunk is awake.”

As she left, I turned back into the room and went to wake Lance.  It took more effort this time then my previous attempt.  Finally he began to slowly open his eyes.

“Aww, come on sweetie, just a few more minutes,” he teased pulling the blankets back from me.

As much as I wanted to let him sleep duty calls, “Allura said she needs us to the bridge.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has babies first OCs in it so please be kind (๑´ω`๑)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if I end of the chapter feels rushed. I really struggled writing combat. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Lance and I were the last to arrive at the bridge. Maybe it was my imagination but, being the last to arrive, my still disheveled bedhead, we were sure to get some looks.  Sure enough though, we were greeted with several as we walked into together. Pidge, the only one who knew the truth, just grinned. Shiro didn’t notice as he continued his discussion with Allura and Coran. Hunk’s eyes went wide before shooting Lance the knowing look only a best friend could give. Keith, well Keith looked more upset than I had ever seen him.

“I can’t believe you slept in again Lance!” Keith scolded, “We were waiting for you -” 

Shiro cut him off, “Keith cool it, he’s here now,” he turned back to Allura, “Princess, before we leave is there anything else we should know?”

“Now that everyone has finally arrived let’s watch the video signal we received once more.”  She pressed some buttons on the glowing control panel and a huge screen appeared at the front of the room.

There was a strangely familiar looking alien asking for Voltrons assistance.  They were speaking about how the Galra had returned and were terrorizing their citizens once again.  It sounded like Voltron had helped them once before but the Galra came back.  As the others developed a plan of attack I felt myself just staring at the screen trying to figure out why that alien looked so familiar.

“Hey! Yoo hoo!” my eyes blinked to focus on the hand waving in front of my face. 

“You alright mi belleza?” Lance sounded concerned.

“I’ve seen that alien somewhere before,” my eyes went back to the screen, “But I can’t remember where.”   _ Just yet another thing I can’t remember, great. _

“Really?” Allura’s voice started me, “The Galra threat that was here before was quickly removed by Voltron, it’s quite strange that you would recognize them.”    


“Yeah it was one of our easiest missions actually,” Hunk added.

Allura nodded, “It was one of our more simple victories, and it wasn’t long after that Voltron made the raid on Zarkon’s prison,” Allura and Shiro kept talking about how the Galra must not have wasted anytime trying to take back their base but my mind was miles away, back inside that prison, to the day I met Lotor.

_ The guard was less than gentle as he slapped the metal cuff to my ankle.  I watched as he attached the chain to a bolt in the wall and left without a word.  The cell was cold and sparsely lit by a few dim glowing crystals on the wall, but it was not empty.  Opposite me, sat a creature I had never seen anything like.  There were 2 antennae protruding from it’s forehead and I’m pretty sure I counted 4 arms.  They looked about my size, but their skin was blue with darker blue spots dotted across their face and shoulders.  They reminded me of freckles.  It looked as if this creature had been here for a very long time.  Their rags were torn and dusty.  I’m pretty sure before I was thrown in here they were sleeping.  My staring must have been obvious because after we heard the guard's footsteps disappear, the creature spoke. _

_ “I don’t know about you from but where I’m from staring is considered rude,” the alien smiled at me. _

_ “Oh I’m sorry, I-” _

_ They laughed, “It’s fine. I was staring at you too so I guess we’re both rude.” _

_ I chuckled softly, “I guess so.”  I looked around the room, “Do you know where we are?” _

_ Their voice lowered and I sat up, leaning as close as possible to hear them, “This is a prison run by Emperor Zarkon,” my face must have given away my confusion because they continued talking, “Zarkon is the leader of the Galra empire but it’s not him you need to worry- ” They stooped quickly as we both heard footsteps approaching. We both leaned back against the wall as a figure entered the cell. _

_ I knew I should have been afraid of the man standing in front of me but he looked nothing like the others that I had seen and I couldn’t look away.  His skin was purple like the others but he had gorgeous flowing white hair and his features were much softer.  His head turned to me and our eyes met, my staring was really becoming a problem. _

_ “Why hello? I don’t believe we’ve met,” he slowly approached me, as he entered further 4 guards followed, he confidently held his hand up to stop their advance, “Now ladies, there’s no need to scare her.  She won’t try anything foolish,” his eyes never left mine, “Will she?” _

_ I had no idea why but I felt compelled to obey him, of course I wasn’t stupid enough to try anything but still he wasn’t giving me the option.  I shook my head no. _

_ “See?” he bent down close to me and smiled revealing very small but sharp looking fangs, “She’s no fool, are you?” My eyes never left his as I shook my head a second time, “Of course you’re not.”  He looked around the cell and then back to me, “Acxa, go get that miserable guard.  This one deserves much better accommodations.” _

_ Almost instantly the guard from before was pushed into the cell and he was unlocking my restraints.  The man held his hand out and helped me to my feet, I tried to look back at my cellmate but he gently turned my neck back forward, “From now on my dear, you don’t have to listen to anyone except me.”  My eyes flashed between the 4 faces around us. His voice was so soft, “These are my most trusted generals.  They report directly to me so should they ask anything of you, think of their orders coming straight from me.”  I nodded and bite my lip nervously.  He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.  My body wanted to flee, run as fast as possible far away but this was the man was the nicest person I had met since I arrived. So against my better judgement I allowed myself to be led from the room by him.  _

_ As we left the room and began walking down a long corridor, I dared to speak for the first time, “W-who are you?” _

_ He grinned, never releasing his hold on my shoulder, “I’m Prince Lotor.” _

When my mind returned to the bridge of the Castle of Lions, it didn’t look like any of them realized I ever left.  They were still debating and formulating a course of action to best handle the galra forces now attacking this planet.    


Lance looked back at me, “Are you sure you’re alright?  You’ve been very  _ spacey _ this morning.” He wiggled his eyebrows, obviously amused with his own joke.  Everyone else just groaned.

“I remember where I’ve seen that alien before!” This definitely got everyone's attention, all eyes now on me I continued, “I saw someone that looked just like that inside Zarkon’s prison. I wasn’t there very long because shortly after that I met Lotor, but they were the one who told me where I was and who Zarkon was. Did you find anyone like that when you raided the prison?”

Allura shook her head, “No I’m afraid we didn’t.  This planet is quite a distance from any other known Galra bases.  If what you say is correct it’s very unsettling. Perhaps the Galra were here much longer than we thought.”

I hadn’t been sure of much since I was rescued but I knew that I had seen one of these creatures at the prison with me and if there was a chance they made it home, I had to try and find them.  Maybe they could help me remember more!

“I want to come with you!”

Lance frowned at the idea, “Mi belleza, what if Lotor shows up again? What if he’s there already?  You don’t have to fight him alone anymore.”

I knew Lance would object considering yesterday’s events but my mind was made up, “Seeing that video brought back my memory of the first day I met Lotor.  If I can find that… Allura? What are these aliens called?”

Coran piped up, “Oh these are Knimians! Fascinating race indeed. They start their lives underwater and then eventually make their way to land.”

“So they are like frog people?” Hunk failed to hold in his laugh.

Coran continued, “Why yes Hunk, very similar to those small amphibians! Except for the fact that they are highly advanced and have a functioning economic system.”

“Which might cease to exist if Voltron doesn’t figure out a plan soon,” Keith so kindly reminded everyone.

“Keith’s right!” I agreed, “Which is why I’m coming with you Lance!  If I can find that Knimian I met I might remember more that could help!  The day I met Lotor I also met his 4 generals.  I only saw them a few times but Lotor told me that himself and his generals were the only ones I had to take orders from.” With my limited memories I described the 4 of them as best I could.    


“That strengthens our theory that Lotor and Zarkon don’t exactly see eye to eye,” Shiro pointed out.

I turned to Lance, “Please Lance? I want to help. I know talking to someone else who was held in the same prison I was will bring back more useful information.”

Lance shrugged and smiled, “How can I say no to such a cute face?” But I could tell that he was nervous. 

Reluctantly, everyone else agreed.  I knew it would be risky but this was my chance to be useful and help them defeat the Galra.

“Let’s go team!” With Shiro’s words everyone left to go suit up.

“Coran, keep an eye on things here,” Allura stepped off the center platform, “I’m going to get our newest paladin set up with some proper armor.”

We walked quickly to a part of the castle I hadn’t been yet. The room Allura led me to reminded me of some sort of armory, except it was much more empty than I imagined. There was however, near the back wall, a tube containing armor that matched everyone else.    


“I’m going to go back to the bridge and help Coran. Head to the blue lions hanger when you're finished, do you remember where it is?”

I thought for a second to the walk I took with Lance yesterday, “I do.” She nodded and turned to leave, “Allura? Thank you!”

She smiled, “Of course,“ I was expecting her to leave right away but she continued, “You know when the paladins first arrived here I knew right away that they were meant to help us in our fight and I feel the same way about you.”

I held the armor in my hand, “That means a lot. I’ll do my best out there.”

After I managed to get the armor on, I caught a glimpse of myself in the reflective metal covering the wall.  I took a deep breath, _ you can do this,  _ and I started for blue’s hanger.

Lance was waiting for me in the cockpit, “All set mi belleza?” My heartbeat raced as he turned around, “Oh, pink huh? I like it.  You ready to kick some galra butt?”

I smiled and joined him at the front, standing confidently behind his chair, “Ready!”   
  


As we approached the planet’s surface, we began to see huge structures resembling skyscrapers.  Outside what I assumed to be the city, it was nothing but marshland. No sign of the Galra anywhere. We found a safe place to land the lions and we decided to do some observation on foot first.  The planet was beautiful and walking through the marshes would have otherwise been kind of relaxing, you know if we weren’t in the middle of a war.  The planet had a breathable atmosphere and thanks to the others previous experience here, we were able to make our way into the city pretty quickly. 

If we hadn’t just received a video distress call from the citizens, you’d think this place was abandoned.  There was no one in sight. We couldn’t hear any signs of movement. Just dark empty looking buildings and still no sign of the Galra.  Suddenly something didn’t feel right.  The others sensed it as well, bayards drawn, we slowed our pace nearly to a stop.  Shiro motioned silently for us to get out of the open.  We pressed up against a nearby building and reevaluated.

“This is nothing like before Shiro,” Keith whispered, “Something’s wrong.”

He nodded, “Let’s make our way to the central tower, stay alert!”

We followed behind Shiro and Keith.  I stuck close to Lance, Allura had given me strong armor, but nothing to defend myself with.  He lowered his bayard slightly and held my hand with a smile. It helped me relax a little but nothing had even happened yet and I was already beginning to second guess my decision to insist that they bring me along.  We walked a little further until we reached a large building.  It was the tallest building in sight so I assumed this was the tower Shiro was leading us to.  We were about to continue inside when Lance fired his bayard! We all froze.

Keith turned looking as if he might start yelling at Lance but the blue paladin spoke first, “There’s someone on the roof and they are definitely not friendly,” He kept his eyes glued to the spot where his shot landed, bayard still in firing position, 

We all looked just in time to see a Galra soldier retreat.  It was just a quick glance and I was pretty far away but I’d recognize that armor anywhere.

“Lance,” I whispered, “That was one of Lotor’s generals.”

“So would it be safe to guess Lotor is here then?” Pidge turned to ask.

I shrugged, “Most likely but it could be just them. Like I said I didn’t see them very often so I figured they were off doing his dirty work.”

“We should take this chance to bring him down!” Keith declared.

I shuddered at the thought of Lotor getting his hands on any of the paladins, “Please don’t underestimate him!”

Lance lowered his weapon and grabbed my hand again, “Hey don’t sweat it beautiful! We’ve got this!”

“Well if Lotor is here, he’s probably inside,” Shiro motioned for us to slowly proceed, “Allura? This could go bad quickly, please stay ready,”    


“Of course. Stay safe paladins, ” I heard Allura’s voice in my ear.

As we started for the entrance, someone emerged from the doorway, “Are you looking for me paladins?” Lotor sauntered out of the shadows, followed by 3 of his generals as well as the the Knimian we saw in the distress call.  My legs felt weak as he approached us.  Hearing his voice was bad enough but seeing him again? This was a terrible idea.  Lance pushed me behind him as the others prepared for combat.     


“I’m so sorry paladins they ah-” the Knimian tried to speak but was quickly silenced by Zethrid, who was restraining him single handedly. 

“Don’t think I can’t see you there my dear,” Lotor completely ignored the others and spoke as if we were completely alone, “Look at what a mess you’ve made.  I gave you a chance to return with me peacefully but you’ve chosen to put your new friends in danger. How selfish of you my dear.  I really thought you had learned, ”

Lance began talking over him, “You know Lotor? If you’re gonna lie to us and tell us that the Galra had returned you should have actually brought a  _ real _ threat.”

“Ha, you have no idea who you’re dealing with paladin!” someone spoke, but we couldn’t find the source of sound. 

“Now Ezor,” Lotor addressed the voice, “There’s no need for that.”  I had been peeking over Lance’s shoulder enough to see that his eyes never left my direction.    


“Enough of this!” Keith shouted, “Give us the chief and maybe we’ll send you back to Zarkon in one piece!”

Lotor smirked, a look I was all too familiar with, “Oh, big threats red paladin. You can have him. We have no use for him now,” he gestured towards Lance and I,  “After I get what I want of course.”

“That’s not happening,” Shiro’s arm began glowing purple.

“Suit yourselves then,” With his words suddenly the Knimian chief was flown to the side and all 4 of them charged at us. 

Keith, who’d obviously been itching to do the same, rushed at Acxa, sword in hand.  Shiro met Lotor in the middle, blocking every blow with his arm.  Lance began shooting towards Zethrid, who was advancing quickly.  Allowing Hunk a chance to secure the chief and get him to safety. While Pidge dealt with Lotor’s final general, Narti.  She was barely keeping up and I began to panic.  In the confusion I felt something grab my wrist and pull me away from Lance’s side.  I yelled for him but whatever had grabbed me was faster.  I struggled and tried to get away but not being able to see what I was fighting made it nearly impossible. 

Noticing this, Lotor easily overpowered Shiro and signaled for them to retreat.  Lance immediately ran towards me, shooting at the invisible threat.  One of his shots must have hit because I heard the voice from before cry out in pain, revealing who I recognized to be Lotor’s fourth general Ezor.  I looked back to find Lance, my heart stopped and my body froze.

Lance had rushed at Lotor, but wasn’t quick enough.  Lotor used his blade to block the attack and flung him violently back towards the other paladins.  I could see that he was hurt and in that moment the only thing on my mind was getting away and back to him.  Ezor was injured thanks to Lance’s shot so I was able to escape.  Keith charged at Lotor, keeping him occupied while I escaped.  I ran as fast as I could to the others.  Before I could speak, I felt a strong gust of wind and felt a comforting presence.  The blue lion had flown to our rescue.  Hunk and Shiro grabbed Lance and yelled for Keith to get in!

Keith took one last swing at Lotor before joining us as we escaped. 


End file.
